The Search for Patrick's Candy Bar.
by SpongeBob-Destoyer-Of-Evi
Summary: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy go on a hilarious search for Patrick's "kidnapped" candy bar. Rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, and, maybe later, sexual content.
1. The Note, Letter, and Message

SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon, Stephen Hillenburg, etc, don't belong to me, they belong to someone else.  
  
The Search For Patrick's Candy Bar By: SpongeBob-Destroyer-of-Evil  
  
  
  
Patrick: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
SpongeBob: Whatsamatter Patrick? Did you forget how to eat again?  
  
Patrick: No.  
  
SpongeBob: Darn! I was looking forward to the funnel! What happened?  
  
Patrick: I got this note! (shows SpongeBob a piece of paper with a musical note on it)  
  
SpongeBob: You're right!  
  
Patrick: And look! There's a letter on the back1 (flips paper over to show a giant letter N)  
  
SpongeBob: Right again!  
  
Patrick: And I got this message! (shows SpongeBob message)  
  
SpongeBob: Hmmm... "Dear Mr. Fat Pink Starfish, I have your precious candy bar. If you want it you will bring me a lot of money to a dark and creepy cave nearby. Signed, an unknown guy who stole your precious candy bar." I don't get it.  
  
Patrick: Sponge, my candy bar was stolen. I need it. I'm hungry!  
  
SpongeBob: You can have something to eat at my house. I got pizza.  
  
Patrick: (throwing a fit) I WANT MY CANDY BAR! I WANT MY CANDY BAR!  
  
SpongeBob: I know! I'll help you look!  
  
Patrick: Where will we look?  
  
SpongeBob: (thinks really hard) How about in Squidward's house?  
  
Patrick: Okay! Maybe Squid will help us look!  
  
SpongeBob: Let's go!  
  
Inside Squidward's House  
  
Patrick: I can't find my candy bar.  
  
SpongeBob: Pat, we just got here.  
  
Patrick: But you said it would be here!  
  
SpongeBob: I said we could look here! Not that we would find it!  
  
Patrick: Liar! YOU probably stole my candy bar!  
  
SpongeBob: WHAT?! Why you little jerk!  
  
Patrick: Geek!  
  
SpongeBob: Nerd!  
  
Patrick: Doofus!  
  
SpongeBob: Dork!  
  
Patrick: Goody Two shoes!  
  
SpongeBob: Pink!  
  
Patrick: Yellow!  
  
SpongeBob: (growling) Fatso!  
  
Patrick: (gasps) You take that back!  
  
SpongeBob: (sneering) Make me...Tubby.  
  
Patrick: Gyaaaaaah! (begins beating the shit out of SpongeBob)  
  
SpongeBob: Ow, Patrick! Stop, Patrick! Ooh, Patrick! Ah, Patrick!  
  
Patrick: (Tarzan call) I am Patrick, King of the Seas!!  
  
SpongeBob: Take it easy, Pat. I'm sorry.  
  
Patrick: (hugs SpongeBob) Me too buddy.  
  
(door opens. Squidward walks in to see his house a complete mess and SpongeBob and Patrick hugging)  
  
SpongeBob: Hi Squid!  
  
Squidward: (growling) GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! RIGHT NOW! MOVE IT!  
  
SpongeBob: Okay, see ya later!  
  
Patrick: What's with Squidward?  
  
SpongeBob: I dunno. Let's go ask Sandy if she'll help us look for your candy bar!  
  
Patrick: Yay!  
  
What do you think so far? Read and Review. Hope you liked it. Chapter two will be up soon! 


	2. Sandy and the Big, Dark, Scary Cave

Chapter Two. What else is there to know??  
  
Sandy's House  
  
SpongeBob: Well, here we are. The Treedome.  
  
Patrick: I remember it being bigger.  
  
SpongeBob: Shut up. (Rings doorbell)  
  
(Sandy answers)  
  
Sandy: Howdy, SpongeBob! Howdy Patrick! What're you guy's doing here?  
  
Patrick: (sob) I LOST MY CANDY BAR!!  
  
Sandy: So?  
  
SpongeBob: He's really upset. Will you help us look??  
  
Sandy: Sure SpongeBob! My eyes'll be wider than Texas!  
  
Patrick: Is Texas the brother of the guy who invented paste??  
  
SpongeBob: ...  
  
Sandy: Is he eating his belly button lint again?  
  
SpongeBob: I dunno. Maybe.  
  
Patrick: (picking his belly button and eating whatever is in it)  
  
Sandy: Ewww...  
  
Patrick: Aahh... that was good. Hey are we gonna look for my candy bar or what??  
  
SpongeBob: Sure Pat. Let's go!  
  
(SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick start looking for the candy bar. They don't have much luck)  
  
  
  
Patrick: We've looked everywhere! Sandy's house, Gary's shell, Larry's weights, the mayor's bedroom (can't trust that guy...) and Squidward's clarinet. Are you sure Squidward wasn't mad at us SpongeBob? I never heard any of those words before.  
  
  
  
Sandy: Ah, shit. I give up.  
  
  
  
Patrick: But what about my candy bar?  
  
  
  
Sandy: Forget it. I'm not lookin' no more! (Sandy leaves)  
  
  
  
Patrick: Damn squirrel...  
  
  
  
SpongeBob: That's not nice!  
  
  
  
Patrick: Shut the hell up Sponge. You just think Sandy's cute.  
  
  
  
SpongeBob: So??  
  
  
  
Patrick: You lovesick little ass. You're gonna make me lose my candy bar even more than it already is!!  
  
  
  
SpongeBob: Well, Sandy likes me too. (gets an idea) Patrick! I got an idea!  
  
  
  
Patrick: What?  
  
  
  
SpongeBob: Let's look in that dark, scary cave that's nearby.  
  
  
  
Patrick: Okay.  
  
  
  
Sandy: I'll come too.  
  
  
  
Patrick: Okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, bad way to stop, but I'm in the middle of a writer's block. Until next time! 


End file.
